La dama en la torre
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Desde que tiene memoria ha permanecido recluida en esa torre. Nadie la ha visto nunca, y por ello se crean multitud de leyendas y falsos rumores en torno a su misteriosa figura, pero la verdad es que no es nada más que una doncella enamorada.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Merlín_ no me pertenecen. El personaje de Elaine está basado en la leyenda artúrica de la Dama de Shalott. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

Muchos de los campesinos y vecinos del lugar advertían a sus niños que no se acercaran a la antigua y tenebrosa torre que se erguía orgullosa e invicta entre las ruinas de un antiguo castillo inglés. En las noches de invierno, cuando el frío se hacía más intenso, se reunían en torno al acogedor fuego de la chimenea del hogar y contaban diversas historias sobre las épicas batallas que habían presenciado esos muros antes de derrumbarse, de los reyes que allí habían sido coronados y de los romances que en ese lugar un tiempo atrás se contaron. Todos y cada uno de los lugareños de ese valle tenía su propia historia que contar sobre el castillo que imperaba silenciosamente en la pequeña isla de Shalott, pero todos olvidaban a la joven que en ella vivía.

Sabían que la Torre no estaba deshabitada, pues aquellos campesinos que trabajaban cerca de la misma habían oído una dulce voz entonar cánticos que eran suavemente arrastrados por la brisa temprana hasta llegar a sus oídos, pero como nunca veían a nadie entrar o salir en las ruinas del castillo, todos daban por hecho que se trataba de algún espíritu errante o alguna bruja preparando su aquelarre. En ambos casos, eran excelentes motivos para mantenerse a ellos mismos y a sus familias alejados de la Torre.

Pero si alguna vez sus ojos se hubieran visto obsequiados con la imagen de la dama que triste y solitaria en la Torre moraba, hubieran estado de acuerdo en que la joven poseía una imagen más propia de princesa angelical que de bruja infernal.

Allí, confinada entre los fuertes muros de la Torre, vivía Elaine, una joven doncella de cabellos dorados como los suaves rayos del sol de primavera, tez blanca cuales copos de nieve y ojos verdes que nada tenían que envidiar al brillante césped de los prados de la pequeña isla de Shalott. Sin embargo, la joven Elaine no conocía por sí misma ninguno de estas maravillas de la naturaleza. Desde que era sólo un bebé y, por motivos que ella desconocía, alguien había decidido que había algún extraño poder mágico en la damisela que merecía ser ocultado al mundo. Así pues, Elaine había sido apartada de su familia y confinada en la vieja Torre del castillo de Shalott, una isla cercana a su Camelot natal.

No obstante, para asegurarse de que la joven no escapara y regresara a Camelot, aquellos que perseguían el uso de la magia a los ojos del Rey, y que hipócritamente la practicaban en secreto para su propio beneficio, habían hecho caer un hechizo sobre la doncella: Elaine sería recluida en una habitación de la Torre sin más compañía que un espejo mágico, un telar y un lecho en que pasar la noche. Dicho espejo le mostraría día tras día y noche tras noche todos los grandes acontecimientos que presenciaba la orgullosa Camelot, y el deber de la muchacha sería tejer todas esas grandes hazañas en el tapiz que le habían proporcionado.

Así había sido durante años, Elaine era en aquellos momentos una hermosa doncella de dieciséis años que conocía el mundo exterior a través de un espejo mágico. Su austera alcoba posee también una ventana a través de la cual entran los rayos del sol cada amanecer, pero tiene prohibido mirar por ella: si lo hiciera, caería sobre ella todas las terribles consecuencias que aquellos hombres que ella desconocía habían deparado para ella.

A pesar de que gozaba de momentos de relativa libertad en los que se permitía entonar una hermosa melodía mientras cosía su telar, o bailar suavemente al compás de una melodía que sólo ella conocía, la joven Elaine pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo contemplando la magnífica ciudad de Camelot a través de su espejo.

A sus ojos, Camelot era la ciudad más fantástica del mundo: había visto a valientes caballeros batirse en duelo por el favor de las damas más hermosas de la corte, les había visto entonar bellas baladas de amor al pie de sus ventanas, y a ellas las había visto bailar con exquisitos tocados bajo la tenue luz de las velas en el Gran Salón del Trono. Aunque no lo confesara en voz alta, Elaine ansiaba poder estar allí, lo anhelaba con cada fibra de su ser. Deseaba escapar de su encierro más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Cuántas veces había cerrado los ojos y bailado al compás de una melodía imaginaria, pretendiendo estar junto a las otras damas en la corte de Camelot, disfrutando de los alegres aplausos y de las gentiles miradas de esos héroes de leyenda; cuántas veces había oído la lluvia caer sobre el tejado de la vieja Torre y habían nacido en ella unas ganas incontenibles de escapar de su falso e impuesto hogar y girar sobre sí misma en medio del prado, sintiendo cómo caen sobre ella las livianas gotas de llovizna otoñal…

Pero, ¿quién era ella para sentir que pertenecía a otro lugar que no fuera esa vieja Torre? ¿Quién para decidir si escondía en su ser algo maligno o dañino para los demás? Ella no era nadie, nunca sería nadie, sólo una desdichada y simple muchacha atrapada en una vieja torre que la aprisionaba tanto a ella como a sus sueños y anhelos por culpa de una maldición que no estaba segura de no merecer.

Así había transcurrido toda su vida, y así pensaba que transcurriría siempre… Hasta esa mañana. Algo nuevo había se aproximaba a Camelot, lo sentía. Después de tantos años contemplando esa ciudad, había llegado a desarrollar tal vínculo con el reino que se sentía capaz de presentir si algo bueno o malo iba ocurrir mucho antes de que en realidad ocurriera. Y esa ocasión era una de ellas.

Aquella mañana se había incorporado de su lecho y había dirigido inmediatamente su mirada al espejo, su particular ventana de comunicación con el mundo. El reflejo del mismo, que habitualmente le mostraba las últimas ejecuciones de supuestos magos y brujas bajo el yugo del rey Uther, los bailes más vistosos o las hazañas más valerosas del joven y apuesto príncipe Arthur, esta vez le mostraba a un joven que, montando a caballo, recorría la senda que llevaba camino a Camelot.

Elaine inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo que parte de sus cabellos rubios cayeran sobre su frente, mirando profundamente al joven muchacho. No era un caballero, de eso estaba segura: nunca había visto a un caballero de Camelot vestir con ropas tan pobres y raídas, así como jamás había visto a un miembro de la corte del rey cabalgar a lomos de un caballo tan viejo. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podía no tratarse de un caballero? Tal vez no vistiera con ropas adecuadas, quizás por sus venas no corriera sangre noble, pero había algo en la decisión de su mirada castaña, en el gesto compasivo que siempre reinaba en su rostro que decía a Elaine que ese joven era más de lo que parecía a simple vista, y lo era, con el paso de las semanas, la doncella pudo comprobar que en verdad lo era.

Nunca antes había dedicado tanto tiempo a contemplar la vida en Camelot a través del espejo: gracias al mismo había conocido que el nombre de ese joven tan apuesto era Lancelot y quería anhelaba convertirse en caballero de Camelot, pero que le era imposible debido a sus orígenes plebeyos, vivió sus luchas, admiró sus victorias y compadeció sus derrotas, contempló sus fantásticas aventuras con el príncipe Arthur, así como su fallido romance con Guinevere, la amada de Arthur.

Aunque no se dio cuenta en el mismo instante en que ocurrió, lo cierto es que la llegada de Lancelot a Camelot había cambiado algo en la corazón de la joven doncella: había despertado en ella sentimientos que desconocía totalmente, sentimientos de los que sólo había oído hablar en los hermosos cánticos con los que los jóvenes intentaban conquistar el amor de las damas de la corte. Envidiaba profundamente a Guinevere porque el corazón de Lancelot la hubiera escogido a ella, y la maldecía por despreciarlo; su corazón crecía de cariño y felicidad cada vez que contemplaba al joven en su espejo, y al mismo tiempo, ese mismo corazón se rompía de tristeza y anhelo.

Porque lo amaba, había llegado a amarlo como nunca pensaba que sería capaz de amar a nadie: no hacía sino suplicar porque el destino fuera amable con su joven adorado y sufría por él cada vez que ese mismo destino parecía volverse en su contra; y en esos momentos, ella deseaba con cada fibra de su ser estar a su lado, confortarle y hacerle sentir ese profundo amor que le profesaba desde la distancia, aquel que siempre tendría, ocurriera lo que ocurriera en su vida, venciera o cayese ella siempre sería suya.

Sin embargo, Elaine sabía que nunca ocurriría, que nunca podría conocerle y que Lancelot nunca sabría de su existencia, pues estaba hechizada, nunca podría salir de esa torre en lo que le quedara de vida. Pero mientras ese día llegase, ella nunca perdería la esperanza: seguiría cosiendo su preciosa imagen en el telar, seguiría bailando en soledad imaginando que los castaños ojos del joven siguen cada uno de sus movimientos, seguiría entonando bellas baladas que contaran las hazañas de su amado…

Pero sobre todo, seguiría esperando, esperaría eternamente a que ese joven Lancelot, futuro caballero de Camelot, supiera, de un modo u otro, de su existencia y viniera a liberarla de su hechizo. Entonces podrían empezar una vida juntos, se amarían como nunca antes se han amado dos persona y serían más felices de lo que es capaz de ser el más feliz de los hombres en dos vidas.

Con esas promesas de un futuro mejor en su corazón, Elaine tenía un motivo para ser dichosa en su encierro. Sólo le quedaba pedir a aquel que le había dado la vida que la permitiera ser feliz junto a aquel caballero al que ella comprendía y conocía tan bien, y que él la correspondiera de la misma amorosa forma.

Ésta es la historia de la Dama de Shalott, aquella joven que huyendo de las tinieblas, encontró la luz en un joven vestido con ropas modestas llegado de la nada a la emblemática ciudadela de Camelot.


End file.
